helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In
Singles Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Debut) *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide / Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi *Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic *Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku *Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *Co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Albums Berryz Koubou *1st Chou Berryz *Dai 2 Seichouki *4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu *5(FIVE) *6th Otakebi Album *7 Berryz Times *Ai no Album 8 *Berryz Mansion 9 Kai Best Albums *Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 *Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 Mini Albums *Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ *3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 Buono! *Café Buono! *Buono!2 *We are Buono! Mini Albums *Partenza *SHERBET Best Albums *The Best Buono! DVDs Berryz Koubou *2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" (W, Berryz Kobo) *Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 1 *Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Kobo Nasuchouki~ (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~ (W, Berryz Kobo) *Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 2 *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi (FC Limited) *Berryz Kobo 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (FC Limited) *Hello! days Berryz Kobo First fan club tour 2007 (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2 (FC Limited) *Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo '07 (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 3 *Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *Berryz days (FC Limited) *Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (FC Limited) *Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with C-ute) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Kobo to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) *Berryz Kobo VS Berryz Kobo *Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (FC Limited) *Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD *Berryz Kobo First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 4 *Thank You Very Berry *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Kobo fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD *Sanokuen Shoujo *Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 5 *Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA (FC Limited) *Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Sengoku Jieitai, Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (with C-ute) *Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Jyosei Jieikan Kikan seyo~ (with C-ute) *Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ (FC Limited) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok *Alo Hello! 3 Berryz Koubou DVD *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Shirogumi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello Project on Stage! 2006 Nihon Seinenkan Koen "Yujo to Maho no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ Songs Group Songs *2006.07.05 Halation Summer (ハレーションサマー) (Coconuts Musume cover; with Shimizu Saki and Sudo Maasa) *2007.08.01 Watashi ga Suru Koto Nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare (私がすることない程 全部してくれる彼; He Does It All As Much As I Do Nothing) (with Sugaya Risako) *2008.09.10 Kono Yubi Tomare! (この指とまれ！; You're It!) (with Tokunaga Chinami and Sudo Maasa) *2008.09.10 Ah Merry-go-Round (with Shimizu Saki) *2010.03.31 Ai ni wa Ai Desho? (愛には 愛でしょ; Love for Love, Right?) (with Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2011.11.16 Moshimo... (もしも・・・; If...) (with Nakajima Saki, Wada Ayaka, Mano Erina, and Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.02.22 Shy boy (with Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Atarashii Hibi (新しい日々; Brand New Everyday) (with Shimizu Saki and Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.01.30 Otoko Mae (男前; Handsome Man) (with Kumai Yurina)